


Jailbird Songs

by JazTheBard



Series: Jailbird AU [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emulating Tolkien In That I Write Songs A Lot, Gen, Music, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazTheBard/pseuds/JazTheBard
Summary: All the songs from my Jailbird AU collected and explained!
Series: Jailbird AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827349
Comments: 26
Kudos: 40





	1. Seven Stars of Númenor

[Song Link](https://soundcloud.com/user-129902882/seven-stars-of-numenor)

Song text:

_ The seven stars and seven stones, _

_ The five-point isle of Númenor. _

_ With wings upon his silver crown, _

_ Its founding king, Tar-Minyatur. _

_ It shimmered in the azure sea: _

_ The Isle of Gift, the sunset-land. _

_ The holy mountain standing tall _

_ Above the beach of golden sand. _

_ Upon the starwards isle there grew _

_ Nimloth the Fair, the tree of kings. _

_ The Morning Star shone brightest there _

_ O'er Westernesse, on swan-white wings. _

_ O seven stars of Númenor! _

_ Protect and guide your children here _

_ In Middle-Earth, as once you did _

_ Our parents watch, in yesteryear. _

This one is sung by Maglor in Chapter 2, and was written by a human musician soon after the Fall of Númenor.  


There's not a bunch to say about this one other than that I used as many different names for that freaking island as possible. There are so many y'all.

Rhythm: iambic tetrameter

Rhyme Scheme: abcb


	2. Sing Sorrow for the Stars

[Song Link](https://soundcloud.com/user-129902882/sing-sorrow-for-the-stars)

Song Text:

_ The night is passing, and the sky, _

_ Where Varda’s jewels sit on high, _

_ Cries tears of mourning just like ours _

_ As we sing sorrow for the stars. _

_ The vault of heaven, all aglow, _

_ Smiles on the seafoam shine below, _

_ And they, too, weep, adorned with scars, _

_ As we sing sorrow for the stars. _

_ When Gil-Estel gleams in the night, _

_ Our hearts find comfort in the sight, _

_ And he looks down to where we are _

_ As we sing sorrow for the stars. _

_ Their light was dimmed and locked away _

_ When freed at last, they would not stay. _

_ The tragedy of Arda Marred: _

_ We must sing sorrow for the stars. _

Sung by Maglor in Chapter 9, written by him to be part of the Noldolantë but taken out to be a standalone.

It's one of his multiple "guilt over Elrond and Elros" songs, who are the mentioned stars. The "vault of heaven" refers to Elrond's name, which means "star dome," and "seafoam shine" refers to Elros, "star foam."

Gil-Estel is of course the evening star, Eärendil, father of Elros and Elrond, and Varda is the Vala (essentially goddess) of the stars.

The first half of the last verse is a reference to E&E's kidnapping. Arda is the world where LotR and all that is set, and it's called Arda Marred because from the very beginning the world was messed up and made imperfect, and that's why we have problems.

Also sorry for the slant rhymes but seriously there are so few words that rhyme with "stars."

Format: kyrielle

Rhythm: iambic tetrameter

Rhyme Scheme: aabb


	3. The Jailbird Song

[Song Link](https://soundcloud.com/user-129902882/the-jailbird-song)

Song Text:

_ The Jailbird's in the tower, singing songs of woe. _

_ The lovers in the bower know it's time to go. _

_ Oh! Jailbird, Jailbird, why so sad? _

_ Stuck in prison and he's gone mad! _

_ The Jailbird's in the tower, singing songs of stars. _

_ He's dreaming of spring flowers and life outside the bars. _

_ Oh! Jailbird, Jailbird, why so sad? _

_ Play us a song and make us glad! _

_ The Jailbird's in the tower, singing songs of fear. _

_ The Enemy's a coward and won't come fight him here. _

_ Oh! Jailbird, Jailbird, why so sad? _

_ Stuck in prison and he's gone mad! _

_ The Jailbird's in the tower, singing songs of gloom. _

_ And he predicts the hour when we'll meet our doom. _

_ Oh! Jailbird, Jailbird, why so sad? _

_ Play us a song and make us glad! _

Sung by the children of Minas Tirith in Chapter 15.

This is one of the many songs written about Maglor from the point of view of the Gondorians. He's a lovable local cryptid who is _probably_ protecting the city, even if nobody trusts him or knows what he's up to, but there are a lot of theories, this is just one.

Rhythm: varies, trochaic in places, mostly just singsong

Rhyme Scheme: abab verse, cc refrain


	4. Two Little Lights

[Song Link](https://jaz-the-bard.tumblr.com/post/631512912552460288/song-for-chapter-22-of-jailbird-lyrics-under)

Song Text:

Within a deep dungeon shone two little lights,

Somewhere unreachable, awful and gray.

For rescue they cried on the darkest of nights,

But their keeper had stolen and locked them away.

The Morning Star shone for them, up in the sky,

Bringing them hope that they too might be free.

None came to save them, their tears soon ran dry,

For year after year passed and none heard their plea.

Many years later, the folk of the West

Came hither to bring them to their rightful home.

From the claws of their keeper at last they were wrest,

The Evening Star shining again in the gloam.

One went to the land and one went to the sea,

And if nothing else, they were finally free.

This is an intentionally ambiguous song appearing in chapter 22. It's about both the Silmarils being held by Morgoth and Elrond and Elros being held by Maedhros and Maglor. The Morning/Evening Star being both a Silmaril and E&E's father Eärendil plays into this, as well as the War of Wrath and the armies of Valinor recovering the Silmarils. In addition, both Elrond and Elros's names involve stars.

In-universe, Maglor wrote it out of guilt.

Rhythm: waltz

Rhyme: sonnet style. abab cdcd efef gg


	5. The Ballad of Éowyn Shieldmaiden

[Song Link](https://jaz-the-bard.tumblr.com/post/632512629718564864/jazthebard-for-ch24-of-my-fic-jailbird-lyrics)

Song Text:

_ Éowyn, Éowyn, Lady of Rohan who rides with the Sun on her shield, _

_ Victory-bringer of glittering sword, and her cry rings out over the field: _

_ "Come, Éorlingas!" she calls to her riders; they ready themselves for the fight. _

_ "Day is a-dawning, we ride for our people! Come with me, for now ends the night!" _

_ Éowyn, Éowyn, shieldmaiden valiant who rides with the Sun on her helm, _

_ Arien standing beside her resplendent as dawn breaks anew o'er the realm. _

_ Naming herself for her helm of disguise, with Sir Merry she goes out to war, _

_ Hidden as Dernhelm she vows to herself that the Shadow shall conquer no more. _

_ Éowyn, Éowyn, she of the shield-arm, who stands with the Sun on her face, _

_ Triumphing over the Witch-King of Angmar and hallowed by fiery grace. _

_ Éowyn, Éowyn, lightbringer glorious, brave though the darkness may fall, _

_ Éowyn, Éowyn, Dægrima blessèd, of warriors greatest of all! _

Sung by Faramir in chapter 24.

Arien is the spirit who drives the sun, dægrima means "daybreak."

Someone suggested I do a song in dactylic hexameter so I did, but apparently the kind in classical poetry isn't _actually_ dactylic. Whoops.

Rhythm: dactylic hexameter

Rhyme Scheme: aabb


	6. Sleep, Little Stars

[Song Links](https://jaz-the-bard.tumblr.com/post/633413854950572032/jazthebard-song-for-ch26-of-jailbird-part-2-of)

Song Text:

_ Sleep, little stars, for the hour grows late, _

_ Tomorrow shall bring you a happier fate. _

_ I'll keep you safe through the dark of the night, _

_ And life will look better in morning light. _

_ Sleep, little stars, soon your parents will come for you, _

_ Just for tonight will you let my voice comfort you? _

_ Soon you'll be home, this will fade till it seems _

_ Just a fleeting and distant dream. _

_ Sleep, little stars, you have nothing to fear, _

_ No one would dare dream of hurting you here. _

_ All shall be well, I can promise you so, _

_ But there's still hours of night to go. _

_ Sleep, little stars, though I know you're afraid, _

_ Scared and confused by this strange serenade. _

_ If there's just one fear that can be washed away: _

_ Today shall not be your dying day. _

_ Tomorrow shall not be your dying day. _

_ Aiya Eärendil elenion ancalima! _

_ Sina neyerë nás úquétima. _

_ I quettar lá etúlyëa et ni, _

_ Yá omenë ambari. _

Appears in ch26 of Jailbird! It's the lullaby Maglor sang to Elros and Elrond when he first kidnapped them. Again, this is just using their name meanings to call them "stars." The song is meant to be soothing and reassuring, and it's clear that it's from the early days because Maglor actually thinks their parents are going to come back.

The last verse takes its first line from Frodo's "aiya elenion ancalima" just before entering Shelob's lair, and these two phrases are said at the same time though many miles apart.

Translation:

Hail Eärendil, brightest of stars!

This grief is unspeakable.

These words do not come from me

When fates come together.

It's essentially Maglor remarking on the fact that the words he just said were not his own, that fates have aligned in such a way that words come across.

Rhythm: waltz, dactylic tetrameter

Rhyme Scheme: aabb


	7. Shattering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> appears in ch30

[Song Link](https://jaz-the-bard.tumblr.com/post/635224718017019904/jazthebard-song-for-ch30-of-jailbird-lyrics)

Song Text:

Once there was a hopeless war,

Long ago, in days of yore,

Shields and weapons clattering,

All the earth a-shattering.

Shattering, shattering!

Feel the earth a-shattering.

Hosts of soldiers marching forth,

Fighting to the utmost north,

'Gainst the cruel Enemy

As they met their destiny.

Destiny, destiny!

Met their evil destiny.

Then they threw the mountains down,

Bent and broke the Iron Crown.

Hell was flooded and destroyed,

Evil cast into the Void.

To the Void, to the Void!

Ever cast into the Void.

This is sung and written by Maglor, and he uses it to sing down the Black Gate. The whole song is about the First Age, especially the War of Wrath, and generally the long battle against Morgoth, who lived in the north. The war broke a great deal of the land, and some mountains got destroyed (by a falling dragon), and Morgoth's crown of iron was taken. After that, the whole continent was flooded, including Morgoth's stronghold of Angband (the Iron Hells).

Rhythm: trochaic tetrameter (like the witches in Macbeth!)

Rhyme: aabb


	8. Rejoice, O Men

[Song Link](https://jaz-the-bard.tumblr.com/post/637040510940463104/rejoice-o-men-sheet-music-for-choir-tenor)

Song Text:

Rejoice, O Men of Middle-Earth, today!

The Shadow is destroyed, the King is crowned,

The years of strife are past and far away,

And once again does happiness abound.

Rejoice, O Men of Middle-Earth, the Sun

Is shining down in blessing on us all,

Now our delight has only just begun,

And merry music rings in ev’ry hall.

Rejoice, O Men of Middle-Earth, the Tree

Is flowering and glorious in bloom,

Her branches brush the sky, her roots, the Sea,

And all the air is filled with sweet perfume.

Rejoice, rejoice, O Men of Middle-Earth!

For we are witness to the world’s rebirth!

This is sung by Maglor (though not in four parts lol) in chapter 34, at Aragorn's coronation. He wrote it for Elros's, but it's reusable.

The Tree in question was, when the song was written, Nimloth (not to be confused with the elf Nimloth), but now refers to the White Tree of Gondor. Also yes i MUST mention the sun if the song is about humans, I can't help it.

Rhyme: abab cdcd efef gg

Rhythm: iambic pentameter, sonnet form


End file.
